The Strike Of Seven
by revenge-is-sweet-98
Summary: My version of the sequel of the Fall Of Five. Five is revealed to be a traitor, Ella is captured, Eight is dead and the Loric are separated once again! What is going to happen to them, and how will they defeat this never-ending war? Please read and review, thanks!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Lorien Legacies fanfic!Iread some of the Lorien Legacies stories and LOVE it, so I decided to write my own. What comes after Fall Of Five will be quite interesting I think, because there will be four different scenes: Five and Mogs; Marina, Six and Nine; John and Humans; Ella and Setrakus Ra. This is my first time writing a fanfic in a really long time, so no hate please! Give some feedback:)**

**I am starting with Marina's POV on how the story continues after they defeat and leave Five.**

Marina POV

It's late. Very late. Nine and Six are fast asleep.

I'm wide awake though, keeping watch in case Mogadorians happen to creep up from behind and attack us. It's my shift now; Six and I take turns. Most of the time, Nine just sits around, numb, so we can't expect anything of him yet.

We're now 'staying' in a forest in Louisiana. It's been two weeks since Five's betrayal, our separation from John, Ella, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm, and also Eight's… death. We escaped easily enough after I took out Five's eye and the Mog ship came. Six simply turned invisible and we used the element of surprise to kill off as many Mogs as we could. Honestly though, I think that they let us get away, just so they can attend to Five's eye. The poor thing.

Since Nine's Chicago penthouse was destroyed, we have nowhere to go. We're just inching our way across the USA; on the run, killing Mogadorians (ever since we met Five, there has been FAR more Mogadorians than before) and covering our tracks. Thanks to the IDs Sam made us, we have managed to hitchhike, stay in inns, and most recently, hotwire a car (which we 'borrowed'). We have decided not to take a plane though, in case we get caught; in a plane, it's not so easy to escape. I'm now Stella Lopez, Six is Elizabeth Hardy, and Nine is Leonardo Leonardi (Sam's idea of a joke- Nine only acknowledges Leo for short- hehe). We are eighteen years old.

Six plans to make our way to Mexico as the surveillance isn't as tight there, and just figure out a way on how to reunite with the other Loric, as well as a more strategic plan on how to avoid the government and kill Setrakus Ra at the same time. It has been difficult, since none of us have our Chests or our Inheritance. We have to rely solely on our Legacies to defeat the Mogs.

It hasn't been easy. Literally every single day, we would meet at least a herd of Mogs. Six and I only just manage to defeat them; and without the healing stone, I'm the only one who can heal our injuries. Now that I have a new legacy, Cryokynesis, which is the ability to manipulate, create and control any type of ice. It's pretty cool and powerful; after feeling a bit useless and weak compared to the other Loric, I feel proud and happy that I can help fight the war with this attacking ability. Whenever I use my legacy, I feel an icy cold sensation radiating through me, a bit like my healing ability, but only colder, darker, scarier and more powerful. Six and I have been training together so that I can gain more control of it. After taking out Five's eye, I feel more confident, like I'm ready for anything, although I feel guilty for attacking Five. Much as he deserved it, he's also Loric and my kin. I hope we can convince him to become good again. (Okay… typical Marina niceness… sorry)

Nine is no help; he's a nervous wreck. Ever since Eight's passing, he's been constantly blaming himself. If not for his big mouth and usual cockiness, Five probably wouldn't have lost his temper, wouldn't have tried to kill Nine, Eight wouldn't have come to his defence, and Eight wouldn't have died. I think of It every day, but deep inside, I know that it isn't Nine's fault. Five is working for the enemy. He would have killed any of us either way sometime. Six thinks I'm being way too kind, but I have never blamed Nine, and I already forgive him, although he keeps apologizing, speaking so softly that we have to tiptoe to listen to him.

Nine has completely changed. I would have found it funny, but instead, I'm worried. I wish that he would come out of his shell and become his usual egoistic blundering self. Nine hardly talks at all. He became withdrawn and does not help us fight battles; while we fight, he usually sits at a corner, staring into space, only defending himself by strangling the Mogs with telekinesis when they come within a five metre radius of him. He doesn't train or talk bullshit at all as usual, and he's become really insecure without his pipe staff (we couldn't fix it, the broken pieces are now kept in his pocket). Every night, Nine wakes up screaming or sobbing, but he wouldn't tell us what he dreamt of. It's probably a dream or vision from Setrakus Ra, and I have this feeling that much worse is to take place soon. Six wants to tell him to get over himself, but I tell her to leave him be. I understand.

Eight… I think of him all the time. I miss him- the way he throws back his head and laugh, the twinkle in his eyes, his teasing manner, his gruff but kind voice. I miss the way he held my hand, the way he comforted me whenever I was down. I wish that we had spent more time together, like our walk by the lake; where we felt like a couple. I wish that I had been more intimate and loving towards him. I wish that I told him that one last time, "I love you."

But now it's too late. He's gone, encased in ice. I left him, abandoned him, to save myself. The Mogadorians most likely have him now, and Setrakus Ra would have taken his pendant to hang it around his neck, the fourth pendant… the thought makes me sick. I feel that it's my fault, that he's gone, that he will never come back. I miss him so, so much.

I am jolted from my reverie as I see the dark night sky began to disintegrate, being replaced by the pink and orange hues of sunrise. Time to wake up and continue our journey. Silently, I shake Six and Nine awake.

"Come on," I whisper, "It's time to wake up."

**I hope you liked it! Which POV do you suggest I do next?And if you have a Lorien Legacies story for recommendation, please tell me, thank you3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Would like to thank you guys so so so much for being so nice to me! Your reviews were so positive and I felt really happy!:D**

**Here's Chapter 2, based on Ella and Setrakus. Please give me fair and honest feedback for me to improve, thanks a lot.**

Ella POV

After what seems like an eternity, I wake up.

I was sweating profusely although I felt cold- I was sweating in fear. The dreams (or was it a vision?) felt so- so _real_. The Garde all dying within two years, watching Six and Sam get tortured and become Setrakus Ra's prisoner, seeing Setrakus taking over the entire world with people and making the populated area such a horrible place, finding out that Five was a traitor, and worse of all, seeing _me_ turn into Setrakus Ra's little heir… it's enough to give one a heart attack.

I wondered if it was all true. Was I really related to Setrakus, and rule the world one day… with evil? Would the others really die? Would Lorien really lose the battle? I hoped not, but still. I wondered. Setrakus could have been trying to intimidate me, to make me join the Mogadorians, which was ridiculous- much as I am not one of the Ten, which is still making me feel a bit bitter and confused, I would _never, ever, ever, ever _join the Mogadorians. The thought of training and working with them, and plotting to kill my own brothers and sisters make me sick.

John shared my vision. I feel a bit bad making him join me, but I needed someone so badly, someone to go through the pain with me, someone to realize what could happen to Lorien if we don't do something. I knew that he would understand. Smiling a little, I turn to call "John-", when I realize that I'm, that I'm… where _am_ I?

I was so tired, I didn't even realize that I was no longer on my bed in Nine's penthouse. Instead, I'm in this small white air-conditioned room. There are no windows. The walls are painfully bare. The floor is painfully clean. There is no other furniture apart from the bed I'm lying on and a plain white table in the middle of the room. When I continue looking around, I see a few people at the corner of the room. They look perfectly normal, only they are a bit pale-ish and sickly and-

_Mogadorians._ They must be the 'true-born' Malcolm was talking about. Panic rises in me. _Who are they? Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the rest? How did I get here?_ A million questions race through my head, but I get no answers. "What… what… where…" I began but cannot seem to finish my sentences.

The Mogadorians turn around and I burry my head beneath the covers. "Why, hello Ella!" I hear a cheerful female voice say. _Mogadorians are talking to me and they know my name!_ The covers are pulled back, making me shriek and hide my face behind my hands.

"Don't worry, Ella. We're not going to hurt you." The female voice continued. "I'm Kesia, your assistant; I can help you with anything you want. This is Doctor Lockam Anu, and this is Agent Walker." Agent Walker, the one who is a government agent but works for the Mogs and tried to kill us? I look up in horror. I see a kindly looking young woman, a serious eccentric-looking man wearing a white lab coat, and of course, the red-haired wannabe idiotic Agent Walker. I recognize her instantly, of course. I scowl at her. She scowls back.

"Kesia? How did I get here? Where are the other Garde? Where am I? What am I doing here? WHY DID YOU GUYS CAPTURE ME?!" My voice, although naturally low at first, rose higher and higher, to the point where I sounded hysterical.

"Calm down, Ella. You're safe here. All your questions will be answered in time. For now, here is what we can tell you:

You were rescued from Nine's penthouse in Chicago from the other Garde. Our brave soldiers have destroyed the area and saved you. Four, Sam, Malcolm, Sarah and Adamus escaped unfortunately. The rest of the Garde are untraceable, but Five is safe. We are currently trying to track them down, and I believe that we will reach them very soon. You were in an unknown trance for two weeks, Doctor Lackam Anu was trying to heal you. We are in one of the finest headquarters in Minnesota that our soldiers and government agents house in and conduct meetings at. You were brought here to meet Setrakus Ra! He did not know that you were on Earth and he's extremely excited to meet you! In fact, since you have woken up, your new bodyguard, Jennersin, has gone to fetch Setrakus over, and…"

Kesia rambled on and on and on, completely oblivious to my paling face. What is going on?! Setrakus wants to meet me? I'm completely separated from the Garde? I open my mouth to speak, but the door opens, and a big burly bald Mog whom I assume is this Jennersin steps in, followed by…

Setrakus Ra.

Ohmygosh, he looks more horrendous than ever. He looks even more gross when I'm, like, _this _close to him. He has chiseled features, short cropped hair and a grotesque purple scar on his neck. He bares his disgusting long teeth. I realize too late that he is _smiling_ at me, showing his decayed teeth and breathing out bad breath, and I cringe in disgust. Even more horrifying events follow when he drops to his knees, holds my left hand and caresses it.

"Ella, my great granddaughter, finally I meet you. Look how big you've grown." He mumbles softly and kisses my hand. Terrified, I try to pull away, only his grip is too strong, like he cannot bear to let go. "I missed you so much, and you're finally here. I've been waiting for you."

I whimper in fear. "Where are the rest of the Loric?" I whisper.

His eyes turn red with fury. "They escaped. It doesn't matter now, what matters is you-"

"JOHN! MARINA! SIX! EIGHT! NINE! HELP ME, HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I slap Setrakus Ra with my right hand; taken aback, he lets go. I lunge towards the door and, realizing with a sinking heart that it is locked, desperately pull at it. _John, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine; I'm captured as a prisoner in one of Setrakus Ra's headquarters in Minnesota and I need help, please, someone answer_, I send out a message telepathically, but almost immediately, my thoughts are blocked off. Someone grabs me from behind and I turn around in terror. Setrakus shakes his head at me. "Sorry, heir, but I cannot allow anyone to know where we are. I have to stop your legacies temporarily. The new legacy you developed that can stop even _me _is spectacular; we could train on that soon." I kick at Setrakus and spit on him. Agent Walker, the doctor and Kesia help Jennersin hold me back. I sob and try to fight back, but they hold me firmly.

"Sedate her." I hear the doctor say. I scream louder and louder and louder. "SOMEONE HELP ME!HELP ME! HELP ME!" I hear myself scream like a loud siren. Just then, someone forced me down once again and pushed a needle in my arm. My screams grow fainter and fainter. My vision becomes blurry. There's a throbbing in my head. Everything grows black.

And then there is silence.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the hopeless grammar, I am typing this really fast and right now, I'm like heck care. Hope you don't mind ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter isn't that great, I wasn't really thinking when I typed this, and it looks pretty dull to me, so sorry! Just bear with it and I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**I know that it is getting a bit boring, like no action or romance or anything, but I want to write down the four points of view and how they have been doing the past two weeks. I hope you understand, try to enjoy this anyway:)**

**P.S I totally ship Four and Six, but unfortunately Fall Of Five showed no sign of them getting back together, and I'm supposed to write a sequel for this book, so, oh well..:( just bear with it sorry. (because I can't stand Sarah,no offense)**

**Please review!**

John POV

"John, honey, it's time to wake up." Sarah pulled at my sleeve gently. I yawned and opened my eyes, to see the prettiest hottest most gorgeous girl ever.

"Morning, sweetheart." I smile as I pull her close to me. We kiss each other delicately. Then I stand up and make my way to the living room.

We haven't been moving around much since escaping from Nine's penthouse. Being the only Loric with 'no numbers' around has been hard. As I'm the only one with legacies, with the assistance of Adamus, we only just managed to escape from the Mogs in Chicago. All of us were so badly injured, we're only in Iowa after all this time. For the moment, we have no motive or objective. All of us just want to stay alive.

There have been countless Mogs every single day. With my fire legacy and Adamus' earthquake legacy, we could defeat the Mogs, but we keep getting injured; more Mogs are coming in each time. Right now, we're in a cramped tiny inn; we only managed to get through by Malcolm's IDs. Sam and Malcolm are heavily injured, and I'm doing all that I can to heal them, but it's hard. We won't be leaving Iowa for a while.

While walking to the living room, I touch my fourth new scar on my ankle delicately, for the millionth time. Every day I wake up, touching the scar, hoping against hope that the scar was just my imagination, that we are all still alive, but disappointingly, I have to face reality. I have no idea who is the person that is dead. I don't want it to be any of them, not Seven, Eight, Nine and gosh please not Six. I intend to find out who was killed…when I manage to find the others. I can't bear any of them dying…we've only just met and we were meant to kill Setrakus together, not get killed ourselves. According to the tablet, two of them are in Minnesota, one dot (me) is in Iowa and three dots are in Louisiana. That worries me, within two weeks, all of us get separated at different parts of the United States once again? Sometimes I go into a deep depression, thinking of how we were separated, how one of us is killed, how I am the only Garde left to fend for four other people. Don't get me wrong- I love Sam, Sarah, Malcolm and Adam, but I really miss the others. They are my brothers and sisters and I, I really want to see them again. I hope I do.

I really don't want to comment on Five. He's the traitor, I'm positive. Adamus confirmed seeing a boy by Five's description a few times in Mogadorian headquarters, but was unaware that Five was Lorien. After we took him in and took care of him, even trying to be nice to him (except Nine), Five still turned his back on us and helped Setrakus. Because of him, someone has died, all of us are separated, Ella is taken away, and our only safehouse has burnt him. If he wasn't Loric, I would have certainly killed him. Now, though, I just want to give him a goddess-sized slap on the face.

Bernie Kosar… has not been seen in a while. I don't know if he's dead- I hope not. I'm hoping that Bernie Kosar managed to defeat the Mogs and find the other Chimera. Adamus tells me that he has found at least five Chimera. Hopefully, they can come and help us fight this battle.

Although initially suspicious, I trust Adamus completely now. He is a Mog, but somehow, I can tell that he is different. From the way he speaks, I can tell that he is completely on our side. He cares for Lorien and no longer supports the Mogs, ever since his family turned their backs on is also obvious that he misses One. Although I have never met her before, I feel like I know her personally. I enjoy listening to the adventures Adamus had with her. She sounds like a great person; I wish I had the chance to meet her. Adamus has told me everything about himself and the Mogadorian headquarters (which I will tell you in due time). In fact, while Sam and Malcolm are recuperating, he is going to give me some Mogadorian papers and notes he stole from their headquarters.

I see Adamus eating breakfast and he grins at me. "Morning Four." I nod my head and sit down. Without a word, he hands me the Mogadorian notes that are in English (the ones in their language are saved for Malcolm to translate later on). "I thought this one was the most important as it is the facts they know about you." Adamus explains.

I glance at the first page and my jaw drops. It shows all Nine of us; our pictures, information and whereabouts. I scan through the pages.

One

Female

Height: 165 cm Weight: 50 kg

Tan skin and Long blonde hair

Born May 11, 1990- Died August 14, 2004 (Aged 14 years old)

Whereabouts: 1997-2004 UNKNOWN

April 23 2004- Discovered in The United States of America; her picture was taken by the police, as well as her ankle mark.

April 30 2004- Escaped to Malaysia (followed)

August 12, 2004- Cepan killed

August 14, 2004- KILLED when a Mog came up from behind and stabbed her with a sword.

Deceased body taken to infiltrate her memories to find any information on the other Garde members, using Adamus Sutekh, son of General Andrakkus Sutekh

Legacies: Earthquakes, Telekinesis, Enhancement

Cepan:Hessu

Female

Alias: Hilde

Martial artist, in her fifties (real age unknown)

This was followed by all of our other information. My fears grew as I realized that the Mogs knew nearly _everything_ about us. Were we that easy to find? That easy to follow? That easy to become killed? I made a note to tell the others to disguise ourselves and make ourselves less conspicuous… if I could _find_ the others.

"No wonder you recognized me so easily," I mumbled. Adamus nodded. "Yeah, that's why I told you to-"

Just then, I heard a voice in my head _John, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine; I'm captured as a prisoner in one of Setrakus Ra's headquarters in Minnesota and I need help, please, someone answer_. I knew without a doubt that it was Ella! I yelled, "Ella! Where are you! Reply me! I'm here!" Adamus stared.

"Ella just sent me a telepathic message using her telekinesis, but she isn't answering now. She's in a Mog base at Minnesota. Do you know where it is? We need to get there now!" I explained desperately to Adamus.

Hesitating, he replies, "I think I know where it is, but I've never been there before. I heard that it is one of the most guarded Mog bases in the world. John, we'll go there as soon as possible, after Sam and Malcolm recovers fully, but we must be careful okay?"

I pace up and down, agitated. I was too impatient, and now that there is the first sign of the other Garde, I know I have to rescue Ella. I just hope that it will not be a long wait.

**That's it! Do tell me if you want me to add on the various info of the Garde, because I had no time to finish it, but i think that it was quite interesting to know info about them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Sorry for not updating for a while, I just received my exam results, which are...okay overall but not too good. Tell me if you want me to write a short intro of Five joining the Mogs in the past. Please review!**

Five POV

I stand and wait nervously by the door. It's been two weeks and so much has happened. Eight is dead (I killed him by accident, I swear. My intention to kill Nine had only been a threat- I think), everyone else is separated, and my eye is gone. Like freaking gone, no kidding. Taken out by Marina, no less.

According to General Sutekh, the Mogs are searching for the Loric and their fellow allies. They are not found yet, unfortunately, but the Mogs have tracked Six, Seven and Nine to Louisiana; and Four, Sarah, Adamus, Sam and Malcolm to Iowa. It will not be a long wait.

Right now, though, I'm scared. I'm to meet the Beloved Leader, Setrakus Ra, for the first time since I have come home, to the Mogadorians. I have no idea whether he will praise or scold me for Eight's death, and what further instructions he will dispatch for me. After all, I am in awe of this wonderful leader, but he can sometimes be a bit… unpredictable. For the past two weeks, I have been under eye operations to heal my eye, to no avail. I've been given an eye patch instead to wear. An eye patch, what a humiliation. I look like a pirate, which trust me, is _not _cool. I find it strange to see darkness through one eye, light through the other, like my head is somewhat unbalanced. Personally, I was surprised that it was Marina who could be so tough, not Nine or Six. It made me a little disappointed because I thought Marina was my friend, but also delighted because there's more to her than meets the eye. Hopefully, I can get her to join me in the future.

Just then, the door opens. The Beloved Leader steps in. He looks taller, scarier, more intimidating. It makes me respect him more. He looks at me sternly, without a smile on his face. I immediately tense up.

"Five… how are you my boy?" He asks.

"Fine, sire, I feel much better," I reply hesitantly.

He frowns. What have I done wrong? "Let's get to business then. You have killed Eight without my permission. You knew that I wanted to kill the Garde single-handedly by myself, when you have to jump in to meddle, as usual! Just when we do so well, you have to make a blunder, revealing your link to us and threatening to kill Nine and Six. What happened to all the training we gave you, huh? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU AS WELL? You know very well that I could, anytime!" He roared at me. I looked down at the ground. I've let down the Beloved Leader. Again.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I stutter. I was cut off by a sharp stinging slap. I fall to the floor and hold my hand to my palm. I feel something wet and look down- blood. I grimace and look up and Setrakus, who is glaring at me

I lie on the floor, the Beloved Leader does stuff like that; it's just his way of getting us to work. "Get up!"he roars angrily,"Stop being such a wimp!"

He rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically as I pick myself off the floor shakily. "Five, you know how well I treated you since young,don't you?i spared u and gave u a home. I have you all the best training and weapons we had. Most importantly, I gave you a family: Us,the Mogadorians. You realise how fortunate you are, don't you?"

"Yes master." I say.

"Good. Lets get to business." Setrakus Ra takes out the papers I faxed to him:the extra information of the loric:their looks,locations, weapons, chest contents, even their past and cepans. "Now,the Loric is missing. We have lost track of them. Our next time is to release hundreds of Mogadorian spies into Iowa and Louisiana, then release the armies. I need you to continue your training. You have not been developing legacies for a year...but never mind. Afterwards,you can lead an army. Let me warn you, DO NOT SCREW UP AGAIN. If you do..."Setrakus Ra pauses and spreads out his hands. "got it?"

"Yes, master." I say determinedly. Setrakus has done so much for me and I want to do all i can to help him. Even if I have to kill my own brothers and sisters. This means war.

**Finally all four intro POVs done! (I'll write a longer Five POV about his past very soon) The next chapter will be a Six POV, and trust me, it'll be a lot more fun:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I was overseas with my family for the weekend, but now I'm back! This is a Six POV and I actually planned to make it pretty long, but there's a time constraint, so I'll only do it later on, so there's only until Part One of the training(I started on it already, though, and it's pretty exciting.) Now that John and Six most likely cannot be together, I kind of ship Nine and Six, because they hate each other but have so much in common at the same time;) Do you guys agree with me? If not then I'll just make them good friends. So here goes!**

Six POV

We pack up and leave, driving towards has been surprisingly optimistic and cheerful, trying to cheer us up. Guess what, she likes Avril Lavigne(!), so she has been singing all her songs during the entire ride. It's starting to be a bit annoying actually. I never knew Marina could be annoying. Which is a good thing..I suppose.

Nine is STILL über quiet. Although he's the best in driving, he refused to drive. He's just sitting alone at the back, wearing headphones and looking out of the window. I want him to buck up, but Marina wants me to 'Give him a chance.' Honestly, there's no time to 'give chances.' By the time all the lovely chances are given up, we'll be defeated by the Mogs. I'm being patient now, but I'm going to lose it real soon, trust me.

"So, Nine, what do u want to eat?" I ask, trying to sound preppy (and failing to do so).

I'm driving, so I can't turn back to see Nine's response, which is most likely a shrug. "What did you say?" Silence. "Leonardo.." Still silence. "Leonardi Leonardo.."

"I'm Leo." Nine finally replies with a scowl. I grin to myself. Score! "So, Leo, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything." He replies.

"Yeah, like what? You love to eat. Sausages, pasta, hmm how bout a burger? I think there's a McDonalds nearby?"

"Um, anything. I'm not hungry." Stupid Leo replies.

I immediately lose it. "Go dammit, Nine! What's wrong with you!" I yell, turning back abruptly to look at him. I swerve and nearly bang into a car. Marina screams as I slam on the brakes, making the tires screech. Angered, I turn the wheel violently off the road onto mud patch.

I stop the car and look at Marina and Nine furiously. Marina looks as though shes about to faint and Nine looks like he is going to pee in his pants. Which makes me feel a hell lot better.

"Nine, I don't care how depressed you feel. Your mourning time is long over. Marina is the one who has lost HER boyfriend, and even she puts duty over her emotions. Since when were you so emotional,huh? Cut it out now, we have a war to battle! No one feels sorry for you, no one even cares how you feel! Stop drowning yourself in misery and get over it!" I raise my hand to slap him, but just then the car moves.

"What the hell?" I glare at Marina, who is using her telekinesis to steer the car back onto the road.

"I know you're upset," she replies, "but we need to find a place to stay first. Only then can we talk to Nine and continue our training, okay?" Marina is SO calm, how does she do it? She just like RADIATES peacefulness around her. "Yeah sure, you're the boss, Stella Lopez." I reply, laughing.

Scene Two: Dilapidated house

After about an hour, we finally find an abandoned house. There are two bedrooms, a living room and a backyard. Usually, Nine has his own room while me and Marina shares, but this time I insist on sharing a room with Nine, to Marina and Nine's dismay. There's two single beds, so it wouldn't be gross or anything.(as much good-looking as Nine is, I am NOT looking for a relationship with him,okay?!)besides, I need to confront him and force him into reality. In other words, bug him until he finally returns to normal.

Before we start training, we grab our bags to transfer into our rooms. Once done, Nine flops onto the bed and hits 'Play' on his phone, which is unfortunately not plugged onto his earpiece. Loud rock music fills the air and I cover my ears. "Shut it off!" I scream.

"Why?" He shoots back. Gosh. He is so annoying.

I roll my eyes and switch off the music player. "Hey!" Nine is back on his feet. "Give me back my phone or I'll punch you!"

"Oh, that's a first," I say sarcastically. "For the first time in two weeks you feel like punching someone." Then, sounding more serious, I lower my voice and try to sound kinder, "But Nine, seriously. I know that Eight is- yeah, but this isn't you! You don't fight or talk anymore, it's scary! Nine, what is wrong with you? You wake up screaming at night. What do you dream of, Nine? Come on, we need to know!"

Nine remains silent for a long time, as if debating whether to tell me or not. I decide to play 20 Questions. "Is it about Setrakus Ra?" _Shakes head. _"A vision?" _Shakes head._ "Eight?" _Head tilts to the side and shrugs. _Argh! I try to be patient. "Nine, do you need more time?" Nine nods silently, he looks as though he's about to cry.

I start to get off the bed, then surprise both of us by pausing to hug Nine. Nine hesitates, then hugs me back. "We're all in this together, okay?" Nine nods again. "You don't share this burden by yourself, please tell us everything soon alright?" I stand up. "Now buck up, let's go train!"

Scene 3: Training: Part 1

I march out into the yard, dragging Nine along with me. The yard is quite large and spacious, about ten metres long and five metres wide. It's completely empty apart from a few empty boxes- the perfect place to train. Marina is waiting, looking determined and alert. She hands Nine a 2-metre long bamboo stick. "This is your makeshift staff, since you're so reliant on it." She says firmly. Nine opens his mouth, thinks again and closes it, accepting the bamboo stick. She nods at me to take over.

I step forward and start. "Okay, so now we have to train. Mogs are catching up with us everywhere all the time. We haven't trained for two weeks and we only just managed to escape. We're probably only alive because of Marina's healing, so we need to take this time to improve our skills and Legacies, since we don't even have our chests now.

"Marina, since you have developed a new Legacy, we need to train it. Your ice power is really powerful; it could even be your major legacy! You need to learn how to aim it at the enemy, then control the amount of ice that you shoot, at the correct time." I gesture towards the floor. "Aim your ice at the left side of the floor." Marina does so successfully. "Okay… now ice up only this object." I point to a box. Marina concentrates, furrowing her eyebrows. She stretches her hand out. Ice forms on the box, but it freezes up everything around it as well. I point to another box and Marina tries a few more times, to no avail. "I can't get it to work!" Marina exclaims, stamping the floor angrily.

"Calm down, girl. These things take practice. Now, you were able to radiate cold. Can you do that now, without shooting out ice?" Marina closes her eyes and tries. Just then, Nine yelps. I turn and try not to laugh. "Marina, you shot ice at Nine's hand!" Marina curses and shakes her head.

"Marina, concentrate. Imagine your anger when Five killed Eight." Nine interrupts. We turn to look at him in surprise. He shrugs. "What? Just try it." Marina takes a deep breath. She thinks deeply, we all do. Five stabbing Eight, Eight having a dagger through his chest, blood forming, Five betraying us all… Just then, I feel cold. Very cold. I turn to see Marina, her eyes red and angry.

"Good job. Now, turn to face the box. Imagine that the box is Five, and that you want to _kill_ him, as revenge for killing Eight." Nine continues in a low voice. I hold my breath and wait. One, two, three- ice forms on the box. It's just ice, but somehow, it looks evil, harsh and intimidating. Must be the eerie atmosphere Marina is creating.

Marina looks at us, her eyes flaring. "I want to kill someone," she whispers.

"Very good. Now try making ice form on the entire floor in this yard, the inside of the boxes, and our shoes." Nine says. I gasp and stare at him. Does he realize how difficult that is? "Trust me, she can do it. Push each other to try harder things, that's what Sandor used to say." Nine whispers with a small smile.

We stare at Marina, who looks madder and madder by the second. Ice is spreading rapidly around the yard, covering every inch of the floor. Icicles start to pop out of nowhere. The air feels icy cold, and I shiver. It is so silent, so cold, and so frosty. Ice rapidly freezes up all the boxes. I think that she is done, but just then I feel something cold on my feet. I look down and try not to freak out. Ice is covering my shoes, and I feel like my feet are about to get frostbite. It stops before my ankles, thankfully. From the corner of my eyes, I see Nine's shoes being covered up as well.

Suddenly, I have an idea. I close my eyes and hold up my hands, controlling the weather. The air turns colder and icier. Snow starts to fill the floor and snowflakes drift down the yard gracefully. I decide on something harsher. Combining my powers with Marina, I target my legacy on the opposite side of the yard. Solid irregular lumps of ice begin falling down from the sky rapidly, as it pounds on the floor heavily, cracking some of the ice. Hail. Marina and I continue to concentrate as hail, snow and ice continue to form around us. Finally, we open our eyes.

Our yard has become an ice wonderland, except it feels cold, bitter and dead. Everything looks dull and broken, somehow; yet, at the same time. It's pretty cool. I immediately stop the hail and snow, and the magic breaks. Marina looks around sheepishly. "Sorry," she says and bend down to heal our feet, which could have had gangrene on it; it was that cold.

"Guys…that was AWESOME!" Nine shouts as a grin spreads across his face. We look at each other, grinning like three idiots.

"Yeah, that training was wonderful. We just need John to melt all of this." I joke, and the three of us collapse into guffaws.

"Nah, let's continue training with this ice palace, it's amazing!" Nine insists, so we leave it as it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! This is part two of their training. I know I said il combine it to chap 5, but I keyed this all into my phone(when I'm in the bus and stuff) so I'm quite proud of it and want it as a chapter of its own. When I decide to make this chap 5 il just shift it in front, where it'll be well over 3000 words. I thought thru quite a lot in this chapter, so I hope you like it! **

**Nine is going to have a small crush on Six(because he's getting lonely and I feel sorry for him) but I haven't decided if Six and Nine should be together, so it's gonna be a one-sided relationship for now. Trust me, it'll become real exciting. But do review if you disagree, and suggest who Nine and Six should go with.**

**next chapter is about Ella and Setrakus spending 'quality time' together, and Ella having training. She and Five will meet very soon.**

**read on and enjoy! Please review! **

Continued

Nine POV

We all smile around, heavily satisfied by the combining of our legacies. To my surprise, Six turns to me.

"Nine," she says severely,"it's your turn."

"What? But..but my legacies are perfect.."I stutter.

Six snorts."Oh please. Here's what I've concluded from watching you train. you 're extremely good in using your strength and legacies, but your legacies? Not at all." I open my mouth to protest, but realise, with a start,that she is right. I hardly use super speed and hearing, communicating with animals, anti gravity legacy or transferring of powers, unless I'm showing off.

"You are powerful, but you're taking advantage of your skill and strength to defeat the Mogs, you're not working up to your full potential at all." Ive gotta admit, She is right. i feel like I've made a complete fool of myself. Have I even been training my legacies at all?

I hang my head in embarrassment. "How do I train then?" I whisper. "Lets work on your super speed first. Start by competing with Marina, it'll give her some practise too." Six says.i smile myself. No offense, but Marina isn't really,you know,that fast.I can beat her easily.

We walk out to the long,outstretched dusty road that has absolutely no cars on it. It's the perfect place to test our speed. Marina and I take our places, waiting for Six to start the cue, but instead she says,"Marina, you get a thirty second headstart. While you're running, you can put ice in the floor for Nine to slip on, while il practise my weather legacy to literally cook up a storm (no pun intended), and my invisibility to create obstacles. While invisible, il whisper hints to help you, so you have to take advantage of your advanced hearing to hear me. You can use any legacy you like. It all ends when you can catch Marina. Good luck!" She and marina high-fives and Marina dashes off, leaving me to boil. Damn, that's hard. It's obvious they're deliberately bullying me. Wish Johnny boy was here:(

"Nine, on your marks, get set, go!" I take off successfully, secretly amazed at how fast my legs are going. Come to think of it, I've never practiced my super speed properly before.

My thoughts are interrupted when I'm tripped by Six's legs. Ugh. I curse under my breath and pick myself up. Marina's not far off, and I catch up with her easily. She spreads ice onto the road and I fall again. I pick myself up using telekinesis and use it to push Marina down. I hear marina howl as she falls, then heal herself using her healing legacy. I laugh, then falter as I feel a pair of hands behind me push me to the ground. Fish, Six. My knees scrape against the ice, giving me bruises. I grimace and pick myself up. By then, Marina was already far ahead.

Damn, who knew this game would be so hard? I pick up on my speed. I use super strength to throw my bamboo stick at Marina (a stupid alternative compared to my staff, but its this or nothing; no time for complaining) then use telekinesis to fetch it back. I jump over some ice and watch in glee as Marina falls to the floor.

Just then, the whole area is flooded with haze: Six. I can't see anything. Distracted, I trip over some more ice. I hear a whisper quite far away using my super hearing: Marina and I have slowed down; we can be running past you right now, so u have to be alert. I hear some sounds to my left and turn, but then lose track of where they are. I continue running.

I check the road signs nearby: I've been running about 1km, and there's 10km before the highway ends (it's a long road), so I'm determined not to let Marina out of my sight.

This time, there's rain and snow(with Marina's help). I'm freezing. Six continues her annoying whispering "Now we're going to train your power transference. Transfer your powers to me and I'll clear the weather"

"No." I scowl. "Too bad." Six says aloud. I feel a pair of invisible hands grab me. I reach over and squeeze her tight, making Six wheeze in pain and become visible.

"Stop it!" Six pants,"this is for training, okay?" Hesitating, I nod and press my finger against her forehead, concentrating and transferring all my legacies to her. When the transfer was finished, Six smiled and put her finger on my forehead. Suddenly, I realise I can control the weather and become invisible too! We grin at each other goofily; that was so cool! Six is SO smart, and hot, and-

"Yo, lovebirds! Come and get me!" Marina shouts at us, laughing. Six scowls, her expression looking uncannily like mine. She slaps me on the face and waves her hand. The haze clears and the rain and snow stops. "Go," she snarls,"I'm gonna kick your ass."

I grin at her. So cute.

Now that the road is clear, I can see Marina up ahead. I surge forward, when I feel cold once again. Bam! I bang head first onto a wall of..ice. Marina stands at the other side, grinning at me. Up ahead, I see that she has created 2 more walls of ice, each higher than the other. (The walls range from 3m to 6m high). "Damn you, Marina!" I yell and shake my fist at the wall.

"Use your anti-gravity legacy, you idiot." Six appears beside me. She grabs my hands unexpectedly, "I'm kinda new in this..so I need a bit of help." She says sheepishly. I smile and nod. We both race up the ice wall. It was slippery and hard to climb, but I managed to overcome it. It gave me more practise on my anti-gravity legacy,I actually enjoyed it! Great training!(or was it Six holding my hand?..dunno..) towards the end, when we both felt exhausted, Six created solid ice by combining Marina's legacy (the atmosphere around was still cold) and made stairs for us to climb. We climbed the first wall, then the second.

The third wall was painstakingly hard. Six scampered ahead while i trudged forward. She's already getting used to my legacies, while I still found her weather legacy hard to control. When Six got to the top, she held out her hand, and I grabbed it. All of a sudden, Six let go of my hand, winked and said, "Bye Nine," before scampering off. Taken aback, I fell all the way to the bottom of the ground. I yell aloud and swear again, but then I have an idea. I slap my forehead. Why didnt I think of it before?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, combining the cold atmosphere and rain, forming hail like Six had. Hail drops down slowly on the ice at first, then faster and faster, more and more, until the ice breaks. I use my telekinesis to move the stray pieces away from me, which takes a lot of concentration. It's really good practise. Picking up my bamboo stick, I use super strength to hit the weakening remains of the ice. It crumbles down easily. Eureka! I laugh aloud. This training is even more exciting than training with Sandor!

Just then, cold water lands on me, followed by icicles. I realise that Six has thrown buckets of water at me and Marina is using it to form icicles. Not for long! I spread my hands apart and spray the water into the air, forming a super mini-typhoon, break apart the icicles, then fling them across the road, where Marina skids to a stop. She's at the end of the highway and has nowhere to go. I grin and am about to get her when I'm punched for the millionth time. Six is invisible! Argh! I try wresting with her, but it's like beating air. I can't see anyone and I feel like a complete moron.

Use your invisibility, you doofus, I suddenly hear a voice in my head. Startled, I look around and see a bird from afar. My secret ally! I turn invisible and I hear invisible Six gasp. We're now both invisible.

I can't see her, but she can't see me either. I would like to fight her, but that'll be for another day; meanwhile, I just want to get this over and done with.

I escape from Six, hearing her hiss, "Marina! Get him!" I see her put ice on the road again. What do I do now, bro? I ask the bird, feeling a little stupid, but hey, the bird is my last resort:) the bird replies Slide on the ice. Thanks dude, I reply, grinning from ear to ear.

I slide on the ice, jump over the ice obstacles Marina has created, and throw my bamboo stick at Marina. She gasps and stumbles to the floor, unable to comprehend how I managed to get through her obstacles.

Tornado coming your way, buster Bird sqwaks. I can hear the howling sounds of the wind, majority of the ice being swept away by the extreme force of the tornado. Without looking back, I reverse the tornado. Judging from Marina's paling face, I can guess that I have succeeded.

I skid over the last patch of ice that points upwards, surfer style and do a flip as I somersault in the air. Yeah, I was showing off.

I then turn visible and tap Marina on the shoulder. "Gotcha."

All was silent for a whole minute, only the heavy breathing of us three could be heard as we stopped to catch our breath. Six has a black eye and bleeding lip, I have a broken tailbone and cracked ribs, and Marina has deep cuts all over her body from grazing herself with ice.

Despite the pain, Im triumphant and satisfied. This is the training we are supposed to have. There was no props, no fancy equipment, no weapons, yet we managed to train and battle each other based on our own ability.

"That was totally wicked!" Six burst out finally. The three of us laughed and laughed,unable to say a word. That friendly competition between us three was honestly the best training one could have. Marina healed all three of us successfully.

"You did great, Nine." Six said,"your legacies were totally cool and I enjoyed stealing it from you," she continued, laughing.

"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself." I admitted grudgingly. "Lets try that again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeloo! Here's Chapter 7 about Ella! This chapter is mainly describing Ella's forced interaction with Setrakus. The training towards the end is only to show a cliche version of Ella and Crayton's relationship (i felt it wasn't fully described in Power of Six). The real training is in Chapter 8, so stay tuned!**

**Next chapter will be updated in a few days' time, thank you for your patience!:) and Happy Halloween! (We don't celebrate Halloween in the country where I'm from :( )**

**Edit: Wow thanks for so many reviews! Il definitely consider Seven/Nine, do review if u want them together. Chapter 8 is doing beautifully, I'm halfway through it already.**

**sorry if my tenses are off or if I'm writing in short forms, for one thing, I'm writing on my phone, so I'm on texting short form mode;) Also, I have this really important chinese exam this week (it's my second language) so I have been in a rush; trust me, studying Chinese 8 hours a day and writing a story in English at the same time is NOT easy. It seriously screws up your mind. So don't hate on my grammar:) il change the tenses when I'm free. **

Chapter 7

Ella POV

Scene 1

I wake up and find myself in an unfamiliar room. It's not the white dull room this time; this room looks like a fancy extravagant showroom. There's a plush chair, velvet curtains, a lavish deep red bed (which I'm lying on), an ebony cupboard, a walk-in closet, a 42-inch screen plasma TV, a bookshelf filled with books and a box full of toys.

I can't quite remember why I'm here. Something about hitting my head, then seeing stars,then-oh. It hits me. I had woke up to see myself kidnapped by Setrakus Ra, who claims that he is my great-grandfather, who, let me point out, is supposed to be DEAD. Seriously weird. Then when I freaked out (I mean, who wouldn't?), he took away my legacies, and now I'm in this strange room which is parodied to look like the kind of room I would like to have. Yippee.

I stand up and look around. My favourite colour is red and I love to read. I study the books on the shelf. It's my favourite books and authors: Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, and Jane Austen. The walk-in closet consists of an overwhelming bunch of designer clothing, shoes, makeup and accessories. The toys inside my box have a jumping rope, board games (which I'm supposed to play by myself?)and all my childhood games, a bit too young for me now, but still. Nostalgia wells up inside me and I have to fight back the tears. All this seems so warm and comforting..if only it was home.

Instead of feeling pleased and delighted, I feel disgusted and a little creeped out. How much research has Setrakus done on us, on me? How does he know my childhood games, my favourite books, toys and interest? Why is he SUCH a stalker? I wonder how much he knows about us. It's scary.

Just then, my door opens (I noticed that my door is a different kind of door, instead of locking from the inside, you lock from the outside, like unlocking the front door of your home. That means that I am unable to leave my room once inside. What an irony. A prisoner in my own room.) my annoying assistant Kirin steps in and beams this cheesy grin at me. "Morning, Ella! Lets go have breakfast! Setrakus wants to see you!" She sings.

"I'm not hungry," I scowl and look away from her, fighting the tears from my eyes. I'm now surrounded by Mogs, away from all my friends, with Papa dead as well, set to face Setrakus alone...

I feel so lonely.

"Yes you are," Setrakus appears in front of me all of a sudden. He snarls at me,"Hurry up and change your clothes! We have a lot to talk about. Buck up if you want to stay hear!" With that, he stomps off.

So much for being a doting great grandfather.

I silently change into a normal pair of jeans and a red shirt, the cheapest- looking clothing I could find. I am determined to use as little of Setrakus's stuff as possible. Kirin leads me to a spacious air-conditioned dining room, with three Mog chefs and five Mog bodyguards standing upright. Sitting at the table is Setrakus Ra. Trembling, I sit down at the opposite end of the table.

Setrakus frowns, but only says,"I sent Kirin to buy so many nice clothes, why are you wearing this?" I roll my eyes and reply,"Whatever."

Setrakus looks like he is going to rip my head off, but then swallows and offers a weak unconvincing smile. "Please give me some respect. I am your elder and I am happy to have you here. I have given you so many things, you should be grateful."

"As if you deserve respect," I reply. Setrakus shakes his head and takes a deep breath. I ignore him and eat what's in front of me: chocolate eclairs, strawberry tarts and scones. The food tastes so rich it's disgusting. We eat in silence for a while.

"Any,er, questions?" Setrakus asks hesitantly.

"Yes." I reply,"When are you letting me go?"

"Never. Next question?" Setrakus says.

"Can I have anything I want?"

"Of course, dear."

"Okay. Let me go. Stop the war between Lorien and Mogadore. Quit trying to kill my brothers and sisters. And go kill yourself."

"I'm afraid none of these are possible," Setrakus says with a smile. "Since you have no questions of use, let me ask you some questions instead. I have no intention of torturing you,so I hope that you will have the sense to answer my questions honestly." I sip my hot chocolate.

"Do you know where the other Loric are?" Setrakus asks.

"No."I reply.

"You're lying," Setrakus snarls, grabbing me by the neck. I can't breathe. I feel fearful all of a sudden: is this what Setrakus does when he doesn't get his way- threatens people? "TELL ME!"

"I..I don't know.." I stammer, shaking profusely."They were going to Florida to retrieve Five's chest-" Five. The traitor. I didn't see it with my own eyes, but the vision showed me all I needed to know. I stand up ad face Setrakus. "I will tell you things if you tell me what happened to Six, Seven and Nine. I KNOW that Five is a traitor."

Our eyes meet for a while, I stand my ground, glaring at Setrakus unblinkingly. I was never so firm and stubborn in my life: Crayton would be proud of me.

Finally, Setrakus sighs and says, "As you know, Five tried to convince Eight and Nine to join us, which they rejected. Five unfortunately went against the plan and threatened Six and Nine, and nearly killed Nine, but-" hesitating, he says,"Marina knocked out Five's eye and they have been on the run since. We will find them VERY soon." I have a feeling that Setrakus is keeping something from me, but decide to let it pass.

"Five," Setrakus continued, "has reached here and him will train and exchange notes together shortly after you do some individual training."

"I WILL NOT." I contradict him. I'm blazing with anger. Who does this idiot think he is? He wrecks our lives like that, convinces our kind to join them AGAINST us, and expect me to applaud and be his famous sidekick. He is HORRIBLE! Trembling with anger, I use my telekinesis to slam Kirin against the wall, then use my mind-reading to the bodyguards: Go kill Setrakus- when my legacies are taken away once again.

Seething, I turn to Setrakus,"YOU DO NOT CONTROL MY LIFE!"

"Yes I do! You will listen to me, your elder and your leader! don't you DARE defy me again! Now go to your room and meet in the training room in five minutes! You incorrigible, unruly, good-for-nothing Loric!" Setrakus yells and pushes me to the ground. He spits on me and stalks off proudly. Once again, i have lost. Led away by Kirin, I let the tears flow down my cheeks. There's no escape. All Is lost.

Scene 2- Training with the Mogs

I look around the training room in awe in spite of myself. No offense, but Nine's Lecture Room is nothing compared to this. It is HUGE- 50m long and wide- and it consists of the fanciest equipment such as rock walls with spears pointing outward, fire-ball arrows, laser guns, X-ray vision goggles, a mini forest with beautiful but poisonous animals and plants(imagine the hunger games. this is 10 times deadliest.)a green lava bath, minefields and many more (sorry I'm not creative) AND it is only one of many training rooms.

Apparently in this headquarters, there are 15 training rooms,30 meeting rooms, 3 swimming pools, 2 soccer fields, 15 science labs and 200 offices. Which is strange considering this is only supposed to be a headquarter for meetings. Kirin told me on the way out. She's actually quite nice, engaging and cheerful..only shes a Mogadorian. Still, shes a friend? I feel a bit confused, but I decide not to let it get to me.

Setrakus glares at me as I walk in. It's obvious that he loathes me, probably labeling me as a disappointing heir."Since you have only just developed your legacies, lets test your strength and agility first." He gestures towards a small pond. On first glance, it looks harmless, but then I realise, that it is actually a whirlpool. An actual tornado was in the middle of the pool. Setrakus pulled out some ping-pong balls and tossed them in the pool. I watch as the ping-pong balls are sucked into the tornado, watching it sink deeper, deeper and deeper, until it is gone without a trace. I gulp. Setrakus is a serious lunatic. I have no doubt that if I'm unable to beat the current, he will watch me drown without batting an eye.

"Fetch the remaining three ping-pong balls from the whirlpool and swim back to shore. If you are unable to do so, you die." Setrakus orders. Simple enough..if it did not involve a brush against death.

I take a deep breath, getting ready to dive in(thankfully I can swim) when my bodyguard pushes me in. I. Can't. Breathe. Terrified, I realise too late that the whirlpool is specially designed to have absolutely no air in the water. I scream as I struggle to stay above the water. Keep calm, keep calm, I try to pacify myself, and slowly but steadily, I manage to keep my head above the water constantly.

I dart my eyes around and see the three ping-pong balls being sucked into the mini tornado. Panting, I paddle towards the nearest ping-pong ball. I grab for it, only to have the water sweep it away. I grit my teeth and swim closer to the tornado. A strong force comes over me and I nearly get sucked in!Help!i look up in desperation, only to see Setrakus Ra lounge on a chair, sipping a latte under a large umbrella. Obviously, he doesn't give a damn if I survive or not.

Seeing Setrakus makes me burn with anger. I will NOT let myself die in this stupid game of his! I will NOT let him have the pleasure of having me sink in his pool! I kick and grab a ping-pong ball. One down, two to go. I then use telekinesis to fetch the other. Yes! I start to use telekinesis again, only, this time, it isn't working.

"Nuh-uh, no cheating." Setrakus smiles peacefully as he takes a long sip of his latte. The last ping-pong ball sinks. "You better hurry up! Being the all-loving father, I shall save you if you fetch the last ping-pong ball." I glare at him and look back down at the sinking ball. How am I going to get it?

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. Concentrate, Ella. I open my eyes, take a deep breath and dive into the anti-oxygen water.

My eyes turn swollen as the water hits my eyes. My vision is blurry. Using advanced vision, I just manage to make out the silhouette of the ball as it catches onto the waves. It sinks faster and faster. I swim towards it and try to resist the pulling motion. I feel myself being sucked in, and although I swim my best, I feel myself weakening. This is impossible. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't-

_Ella, I love you._ Crayton's voice sounds in my head. I open my eyes. Papa? Alas, it is only a playback of his voice in my head. However, it gives me hope. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ I love you too, Papa, I think to myself.

His voice resonates in my head. Suddenly, I find a source of energy: I can't let Papa down. I can't die in this hellhole. Something causes me to snap to life. I see the ping-pong ball and shoot out, moving towards it. If only I have Marina's underwater legacy! Holding my breath, I lunge towards the ball and hold it tight. I did it! It's mine!

Just then, I realise that I'm in the middle of this tornado. Worse of all, I'm losing grip. I think, _Crayton, Crayton_, only focusing on the positives, on his cheerful and laughing face, on his pride whenever I manage to complete his strenuous training, on his simple but overpowering love. I fight to the surface of the water, clutching the ping-pong balls, and just focus on the memories I have with Crayton. I find myself losing focus but smile to myself anyway; so long as I'm with Crayton, everything is fine-

Just then, I break the surface of the water. I did it! All of a sudden, I find myself outside the pool. Setrakus stares at me with disdain as I catch my breath.

"You took 15 minutes and you needed help. Those that train here can complete this within seconds. You need to train some more." He sniffs. 15 minutes! It felt like an eternity!

"Usually, you will train for 2 hours, but we have to pause for a while. There's someone you need to talk to." Setrakus waves his hand and someone enters the room.

That certain someone is short and stocky, but has an evil glint with his eye as he brandishes a knife. He has an eyepatch over one eye. I recognize him immediately.

"Hello, Ella." Five says.

**Sorry it's not that great but hope the description is good enough! Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is FINISHED and it looks awesome! There's a slight twist in the story, please review if you approve. I won't be updating in a while because I'm going to UK for a school trip! It's my first time there and I'm so excited! All Londoners out there, please tell me what food to eat and what to buy please ;D**

Chapter 8

Five POV

Scene 1: After Setrakus knocks him down, before meeting Ella

"Five! You're up!" I grin at Boris, my best Mog friend. The two of us are training together. This time, I aim to practise more in speed and strength- building. That way, I can beat Nine.

I walk up to the gym mat and do 5 backflips in a row for warm-up, then go towards an innocent-looking sledgehammer, pick it up as high as I can, then slam it down. I glance at te electro-meter: 2m high, 75% strength. Damn.

"Not bad, you improved." Boris observes. I scowl and shake my head. "Nope, that hot shot Nine can get 100% easily. I gotta do better and show him!"

"By getting 101%?" Boris teases. "Seriously, Five, do you have a thing for Nine or what? You can't stop talking about him all the time."

"On how I can beat the shit out of him, not because I like him!" I say angrily. I slam down the sledgehammer. 1.98m, 72% strength. "Argh!" I scream. I reach over for a javelin and shoot it neatly on the bulls-eyes. I imagine that javelin was hitting Nine on his arrogant face. I nearly smile at the thought.

"Nice, mister." A smooth, drawling voice with a Southern accent. I turn around, grinning. Kelly. She looks so hot now, lazing against a spear, wearing a pair of jeans with a tight pink shirt showing her stomach. But then, she always looks perfect anyway.

Kelly, by the way, is Adamus's sister. Yeah, Adamus, the traitor that joined the Loric. I only saw him a few times, tall, skinny, wimpy and hopelessly delirious, talking to an imaginary One all the time. He's already 21, although he's nothing compared to his adopted brother Ivanus, who, despite the age gap(he's 19) was another one of my best friends, before Adamus killed him. Adamus has been on the run since he was about 14. He's been an embarrassment to General Sutekh and his family. I can't kill him since he's Kelly's brother, but when i capture him, i intend to torture him slowly and deliberately, until he dies on his own.

And Kelly? My girlfriend. Surprised? Well, don't be. She's already 14, while I'm 16. Her father has given us his blessing.

Kelly has straight dark brown hair to her back and light green eyes. she has a slim and tall body frame, and she is pale, like all Mogs are. However, she is a true born, and the daughter of a highly-honored general, which makes her all the more special.

She is the most beautiful, smartest, kindest person I've ever met. She is a female piken trainer (as was her dream in her childhood), one of the few trainers in this headquarter, which is how I met her 2 years ago when I permanently moved here to become a general-in-training and attend strategic meetings. We started dating 8 months ago.

Kelly holds no grudge against me being Loric, although she, like all Mogs, bear a sense of hatred towards the Garde. She's especially worried about her brother Adamus, tho outwardly she acts like she hates him for letting down the Mog race and killing Ivanus.

"Hey." I lean forward to kiss her. Her lips press against mine and we kiss deeply. It's our first kiss since I've returned two weeks ago, I don't want to let go. "I love you," I murmur as I lift her up, while she buries herself in my arms. We kiss passionately, none of us willing to stop. Finally, she pulls back reluctantly.

We look at each other, me being captivated by her eyes. Just then, I hear a hooting noise. Boris. I blush a tomato red. "Hey, gotta go. Il talk to you later okay?" I say to Kelly.

"Sure love, anytime. I'm always in the piken den." Kelly replies as she kisses me on the cheek. I smile after her as she goes. So hot.

"You and Kelly are disgusting," Boris says when I return back for training. I ignore him and pick up a discus with knife-sharp edges,tossing it towards the rows of dummies 10m away. It incises the heads of all the dummies. I smile to myself. There is hope to beat the Loric.

Scene 2

I'm late. Setrakus is scowling at me. Blushing, I slide into the seat opposite him. We're in the meeting room. There's only the two of us. I'm supposed to give Setrakus more info about the Garde. As if I hadn't given enough already.

I slide a file across the room. My research on the Loric. Setrakus picks up the file and flips through it.

"We're already aware that One has given Adamus her earthquake legacy. I found out that Six can turn invisible when I disguised myself as Sarah. I already know everyone's legacies, we've been researching it since forever! OF COURSE I know that they have human allies. I'm not stupid, Five! Think, think of more useful information!" Setrakus roars as he slams his fist against the table. I tense up. "I really can't," I whisper.

Setrakus sighs and looks out of the window. The only stuff that he considered 'useful' were facts about Ella, the contents of the chest and Marina's new legacy. I racked my brains for new information, to no avail. "Uh, Nine had awesome video games? Before you destroyed his house.." I suggest helpfully.

Setrakus frowns at me. "Not helping. I got an idea..can you talk to Ella for me? She is currently extremely unresponsive." I stare at Setrakus in surprise. "You mean that you have Ella? How did you get her?"

Setrakus waved his hand. "Based on my own ability. Anyway, she'll be in training room #05 in about an hour's time. You can meet her there and talk to her individually before telling me what she says. Understand?"

I nod, still unable to comprehend what Setrakus says. Ella is here? Right now? Another Loric here..and apparently there's been some talk that shes Setrakus' heir. I'm privately pleased that there's another Garde here in spite of myself. It's a bit lonely being the only one of my kind here, although the Mogs are all nice to me. I don't know Ella that well, she seems nice and gentle, like Marina, but quiet and a bit young? Fine, a bit wimpy. I dunno. I decide that extracting information from her should be quite easy.

Scene 3

I walk to the tornado pool, level 1 standard of our training. Although apparently shes doing quite badly. From afar, I watch as she struggles in the anti-oxygen water. I feel a little sorry for her, but also disgusted. How weak! Judging from Setrakus' face, I can tell that he is.. unimpressed.

15 minutes later, she resurfaces from the water, gasping for air. Really, was it that hard? I shake my head, take a deep breath and advance forward.

"Hello, Ella." I say.

Ella turns around, shivering. Her eyes widen when she sees me. "You," she whispers, shaking. I realise that she is shaking from anger.

"Ella, I'm sorry. Lets find a place to talk." I say pleadingly.

"NO! You traitor to your own race! Separating and betraying us like this! After we welcomed you with open arms, you turn your back like that and work for the Mogs. How can you? Because of you, Nine's house is destroyed, Setrakus knows our secrets, everyone is on the run for their lives once again and I'm in this shithole! And you have the cheek to turn up here and act like we're best friends. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Ella screams, getting more and more angry by the second. I cringe and hesitate. What should I do?

"Ella." I pause until she stops screaming. "I think..I think we need to work together? Because this is a lose-lose situation either way. If we don't get information, I get scolded by Setrakus and you die. The thing is," i lean in closer,"Even if you are Setrakus' heir, he does not give exceptions. If you do something against him, you can DIE. I'm not joking. We may be on different sides, but we're all in this together. If you cooperate, you may be released and even save the lives of the other Loric. You may as well help me a little, okay?"

Ella sniffles in silence for a while. I hand her a pack of tissues and she takes them. Finally, she says,"Okay."

Yes! I pump my fist in the air, then catch myself. "Okay..do you know the strengths and weaknesses of the Garde? Just tell me little bits of details, since you're not comfortable with the deep kind of secrets."

Ella shrugs. "Since John and Nine are technically the youngest Elders (I know, unbelievable right?), they still have yet to develop more powerful legacies. Six, Eight and Marina probably just have their master legacies left." I decide not to mention that Marina has already developed a new legacy; hence my eye; and that Eight, is- never mind.

Meanwhile, Ella is still talking. I think that talking about those that she loves make her feel a lot better. "Well, John and Sarah are deeply in love with each other. I guess love's a weakness? And apparently John thinks that he is Pittacus Lore." I nod and scribble on a pad. "Six and Nine are the strongest as their Cepans have given them the most training. Six's greatest legacy now is invisibility. Nine's quite complacent sometimes but he's good in strategy stuff. oh, and he likes Six, you know, like a lot, although I think he himself is unaware of it yet." I make a face and Ella laughs. "I know you hate him! He's hard to defeat, let me tell you that. Eight has the best legacies and is really good in a fight. Marina..is the most fond of me. She loves Eight though she'll never admit it. She's shy and sometimes feel a bit inferior to the others. But she's still the most liked among everyone, and she's like a sister to me." Ella starts to tear. "i.. i miss them, so, so much." We sit in the meeting room silently; her crying and me secretly checking the lie detector I placed under the table. She's been honest in everything. I decide to call it a day.

Ella suddenly sits upright and point to my eye, or rather, my lack of it. "What..what happened to your eye?"

I cringe and touch the eyepatch gingerly. Still haven't gotten quite used to it. "Marina knocked it out when I wanted her and Eight to join us. She's developed a new legacy which radiates ice from the atmosphere. The ice knocked my eye out." I briefly explain what had happened that day.

Ella laughs softly. "I told you she's a tough cookie. What made Marina so angry actually? She rarely loses her temper."

"I was trying to kill Nine because he- he provoked me. I was going to pierce my sword straight through his heart when Eight suddenly teleported to his defense and I killed him by accident. So Marina was really angry and then.." I trail off as I see Ella's pale and astonished face.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I start to ask, and then it hits me. Ella doesn't know that Eight's dead. And I've just told her. Damn.

"Ella! Ella, I'm so sorry, I thought someone had told you already, and I told you that I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." I start to ramble.

Ella's shock had turned to outright fury and rage. "You killed Eight," she whispers. "Eight is dead. You did it."

"Yes, Ella, but I told you, I, I-"

"How. Could. You. Tell me, HOW COULD YOU?!" Ella roars. Her voice has turned loud, deep and intimidating. Her eyes are dancing with flames, fiery, deep and deadly. Stretching out her arms, she roars. A rippling effect sounds across the room and I watch in horror as the tables, plants and papers are torn apart in a million pieces. Glass vases on the cupboard don't just break; they simply vanish into thin air, as if they have been pried apart and been dissolved into nothing. This cannot be anything but telekinesis. But how can it be? Who's telekinesis is ever so powerful, so fearsome?

Ella turns to me, her eyes red and swirling with rage. "Setrakus cannot take my powers away from me anymore. I am too powerful! And I will, I will destroy you." She lifts her hands again, when alarms begin to sound. Guards pour into the room. Ella snarls and focuses her telekinesis on them. Half of them disappear, their essence elsewhere in the air.

Everything has gone out of control. Ella, somehow, has gained power no one could ever have. She is invincible, unstoppable. Just then, out of nowhere, someone tasers her. Ella gasps and sinks to the floor.

"You can't stop me! You can't, you can't-" she stutters when someone pushes a needle into her arm to sedate her. She loses consciousness instantly, and is carried away from the room. Everyone around is murmuring in awe of Ella's power.

I walk out on my own, quietly. Ella, someday, is going to be part of the Mogs. Part of us.

**I thought Ella should be powerful, to show her temptations on joining the mogs. Her power is similar to Jean Grey's in X-Men, just so you , you disgusted or approving that Five is dating Kelly? Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! There's wifi! Il just upload this quickly in case the connection goes out. Sorry that i havent updated in two weeks because im still touring UK. But let me just tell u, UK is AWESOME! The students in the schools we went to were really nice and hospitable. The scenery and the old buildings are so beautiful. Thank you so much, Englanders and Welsh people!**

**I'm coming back in a few days, so next update will be real soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

John POV

I sit with Adamus at a table. We're now comparing notes. My hands are sweating. I'm extremely anxious about Ella. How can we know where she is,yet not try and find her? It's like deliberately abandoning her. Thinking about that makes me feel guilty, but Adamus is right: We need to rest and train a little first, or else we'll be sorely defeated.

"Now," Adamus starts by saying, "here are the locations of the headquarters in the world."

North America: Los Angeles, Iowa, New Mexico, West Virginia, Washington DC, Florida, Las Vegas, Hawaii

Puerto Rico, Barbados

Canada: Ontario, Vancouver, Ottawa

Asia: China, India, Malaysia, Japan, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos

Europe: France, Denmark, Spain, England, Finland, Portugal, Scotland, Italy

South America: Argentina, Brazil, Jamaica, Mexico

Africa: Madagascar

Australia: Tasmania, Gold Coast, Sydney, Perth, Adelaide

New Zealand: Queenstown, Christchurch, Wytomo, Auckland

"Cool.." I mutter. I'm amazed, but also worried. How are we going to destroy all the headquarters in the world? I know, I know. We destroyed two, but that's like tearing the fabric of a pocket.

Adamus clears his throat. "On the planet, there are 10000 true borns, 100000 scouts, 1000000 soldiers, 10000 trainers and 10000 research analysts. In total, there are over 1.5 million Mogadorians on this planet."

"Holy sh*t." I mumble under my breath. "What else do I have to know?"

"Um..okay some fun facts. Mogs have no powers, but they are strong and have a lot of training. Their weapons are specially invented by themselves. With the American government on their sides, they have more lethal weapons than ever. Also, they have science labs to invent tonics and poisons that could weaken you guys, since they know your weaknesses...and much more since Five has personally taken notes of you guys." Taking a deep breath, Adamus continues, "Five also managed to steal your Xitharis, so they are making replicas of it. They've studied the bodies of One, Two, Three and Five. As they've captured Six and Nine in their cells for over half a year, they know practically everything about them, as well as the behaviorism of the Loric (which they are both unaware of). Their prime aim is a) make legacies for themselves and b) temporarily make you lose your legacies, then permanently." Permanently. That word seemed to boom around the room. All of a sudden, I found that I couldn't breathe. There could be a day when the Mogs have our powers; or worse still, make us LOSE our powers! That was the worse unthinkable thing that could happen to us.

"And since every single Mog knows how we look like(including me, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm), I suggest we disguise ourselves. Luckily, me and Malcolm have just the right disguises." Adamus says as he reaches into a haversack, and pulls out wigs, hair dyes, hair extensions, real-looking face masks (if you know what I'm trying to describe), theatrical makeup, clothing and heels. "I stole it from the Mog headquarters. This will help us greatly. I only hope that the others will also learn to disguise themselves." Adamus explains. (I will talk about the disguises in my next POV)

I continue to study the papers about us:

Two

Alias names:

Description: Red hair, green eyes, glasses, skinny, short, flat nose

January 5, 1995-April 25, 2007

(Age 12)

Height: 144cm

Weight: 33kg

Legacies: NONE

Countries:

Denmark: May 26, 2000- February 3, 2001

Other countries: Poland, Belgium, France (dates unknown)

Wales: January 1, 2007- April 21, 2007 (FOUND)

England: April 23-25, 2007 (DIES)

Death: Posted Internet post, Mog stabbed her through the chest

Cepan: Hendrick

Age: 42 years old (deceased)

Death: Car accident, April 24, 2007

Just seeing these papers make my blood boil. That's how they killed my siblings in cold blood, when they are barely teenagers. Do they have no pity at all? I try not to crush the papers. Instead, I look at the layout of the headquarters Adamus has stolen. There are 15 training rooms,30 meeting rooms, 3 swimming pools, 2 soccer fields, 15 science labs and 200 offices.

"That's crazy," I whisper to Adamus. "I know right? Finding your way through there is nearly impossible." Using a red pen, he marks a few entrances and arrows. "Unfortunately, we have no idea where Ella is kept. I am assuming shes kept in one of the deluxe offices, where there are apartments connected to the offices. From the tablet, we can see that Five is at the same place, so we can rescue Ella and kick Five's ass at the same time." Adamus' face is grim. He continues, "so here's the escape plan: we enter the headquarters, destroying the entrance and the guards guarding it. We then run pass this exit, then this exit, then turn left and kill some more Mogs, then turn right and enter this exit, then this exit, then this exit, then run up the stairs, run through this corridor, kill Mogs and save Ella."

"WHAT?!" I stare at Adamus blankly. So much for being an expert navigator. Finally, I sigh and say. "Fine. We'll figure that out when we reach the headquarters."

Adamus blushed. "Um,well, sorry." He lowered his voice. "The problem is, my family moved to the very same headquarters a few years ago. Which means.. Which means...my father will be there." I understood the situation immediately, but what could I say? We sit in silence.

Finally, I give Adamus a shaky grin. "Thanks, bro. You've been a great help to us, when u could have, you know, yeah."

"Don't mention it. I like you guys a shit lot more than the Mogs, honestly." Adamus replies with a grin. I grin back at him. A new devoted Ally at last.

Scene 2

I walk into Sam's room to check on him and Malcolm. Sam is still snoring, a bandage on his forehead, but Malcolm is awake.

"Hey, John," he says smiling. I put my arms around him. I've only just met him, yet he's been like a father to me. "Hi, Malcolm. You feeling better?"

"Kind of, kind of. Thank you son." He says with a grin. He frowns a little. "I know I should have apologized earlier, but I was too sick to say anything. Anyway, I'm sorry if I jeopardized you guys in one way or another, especially if Setrakus may have used me to spy on you guys. Oh John, I feel so guilty. I'm not sure if I could be trusted. I'm so sorry."

"No, Malcolm. It was Five who gave us away. You've been loyal to us the whole time, and you've sacrificed so much. Don't you ever think otherwise." I reply. I'm touched that Malcolm has held on to his beliefs and stuck with us devotedly. Sam is lucky to have a father like him.

Malcolm pats my arm and smiles. "Okay, thanks. I'm going to sleep right now-" just then, he dozes off. I smile to myself and walk away to find Sarah.

It didn't take long. Turns out, Sarah was practicing her shooting again. Malcolm has installed a sound proofed room, so Sarah has been taking advantage of it again, she practises there every day. I grin as I watch her crease her brow in concentration, lift her gun and shoots. "Bang!" The bullet flies across the room and hits the target squarely in the middle.

"Perfect, babe," I say. Sarah looks up and smiles. She aims the gun at me and I put my hands up,pretending to be frightened. "It ran out of ammo, silly," Sarah laughs. She drops the gun and hugs me tightly. We kiss and all of a sudden, it seems as if there are only two of us in this world and nothing, absolutely nothing matters anymore, so long as we're together. Finally, I pull away gently.

"You hit bull's eye, however you can hold your gun like this," I pick up the gun and demonstrate,"for higher accuracy."

"Oh come on, it was flawless." Sarah giggles.

"Um no, it wasn't, but great improvement dear, you can help us kill more Mogs!" I say, laughing. It was true. Sarah was becoming better and better in shooting. Although she's not very good at combat training(we're going to train her for that), She can use just about all the weapons Adamus and Malcolm brought perfectly and effectively. She can certainly help us fight any battle. I toss Sarah another gun, and both of us begin shooting targets together. Sarah wins by 5 points.

"I win, I win!" Sarah jumps up and down and squeals bimbo-ly. I roll my eyes and try not to flush. "Good try, Sarah." I say, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"And...I beat an alien!" Sarah shouts triumphantly. "In your face!" She yells and does a victory dance. Honestly, her egoness goes up as high as Nine's sometimes.

I pick her up an twirl her around. "Put me down!" She screams.

"Not unless you declare me the victor!"

"Never!" Sarah yells. I smile to myself, satisfied. Sometimes, the little things are what truly counts.


End file.
